


that a woman could give

by ElasticElla



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: (little wolf), F/F, Femslash February, Multi, Past Abuse, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The magic eases into Regina's skin, taking away the bruise and pain, leaving behind only a clear glimmer of wetness.“You won't see him again?” Mylene asks, softer than Yolanda would if she could make her tongue work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> small alt future bump by three years, and title (surprise) from the soundtrack _think (about it)_

Regina comes home with bruises once, her smile a fragile lie. Yolanda doesn't need to ask, and Mylene brings a pail of water. She seeks the water that is at the very bottom, unseen and secret, her magic cocooning a single droplet. Yolanda draws it up slow, deep purple magic crackling, and Mylene lends her strength, hands on her shoulders. 

The magic eases into Regina's skin, taking away the bruise and pain, leaving behind only a clear glimmer of wetness. 

“You won't see him again?” Mylene asks, softer than Yolanda would if she could make her tongue work. Hate traps it down, her very magic aches to hunt down the little wolf, to multiply his bruises by infinity. 

“After that?” Regina asks, her tone playful even if she can't get her face to agree. “Nah.” 

Yolanda extends a hand, palm up and Mylene mimics her. 

Regina takes both, blinking rapidly, “My girls, girls for life.” 

“Damn right,” Yolanda says, squeezing, and Mylene's grin is contagious. 

.

Yolanda prefers horror movies, Regina romance, and Mylene mysteries. But Ra-Ra won't stop talking about his Star Wars sequel ( _not Wars on Mars Two!_ ) and he swore he'd stop mentioning it if they all went this time.

Mylene rolled her eyes and said they'd all go if they didn't have to buy their own tickets, and Dizzee shrugged saying Thor was taking care of everyone. (Boo-Boo made a joke about their boy being dusted with sugar, but Dizzee wasn't paying attention, had his pencils out.)

Still there's something perfect about the three of them in their own row, holding hands and bathed in the theater's dusk. 

.

Yolanda forgets sometimes how much they coexist until she needs Regina gone for a bit. It isn't that Regina would disapprove of the spell, she helped cast it on Fat Annie before, but that she might stop them. She said she wouldn't go to him again, but Regina can be too forgiving for her own good. (Had too much practice with her mother.)

Mylene agrees, doesn't bat an eyelash when the instant Regina goes to visit her mother, Yolanda's pulling out the wisterias. It's a far lighter purple than that of Yolanda's magic, but it's always nice to work in the same range. (Mylene says she favors working with her pink, and Regina of blue.)

They clasp the plant between them, a hand on each other and the stem. Mylene begins to ask for protection and poison, and Yolanda focuses all of her energy on her memories of Little Wolf, on his face and hands, on the bruises he wrought. She pours her anger into the spell as Mylene begins to chant, repeating her words quicker and softer. Love when the spell feels full, is near malevolent, aching to lash out. Coating the plant in love takes more, protection always demands more. 

“We did it,” Mylene whispers, and Yolanda opens eyes she didn't know she had shut. 

Mylene has the wisteria is in an open box now, their pink and purple weaving around the flower, completely encasing it. 

Yolanda smiles, a tired relief. 

“It can be with the other.” 

A brick is made hollow from their fireplace, and the box slipped in, the brick replaced. 

“Two more, one for each corner,” Mylene says and Yolanda doesn't doubt her. Mylene's always had a bit of the sight, made her more ambitious. The fireplace itself is the most decadent thing, looks like it belongs in some countryside mansion than an apartment in the Bronx. (But Regina wanted it, and Mylene said it'd be useful, and Yolanda supposed she wouldn't mind using cauldron fires once more.)

Mylene lights a small fire, and they rest before it, intertwined. 

.

Regina comes back, her face shifting happy-sad, bittersweet. She knows what they did, has always been the best at picking up on magical traces. 

She orders a pizza as a thank you, but with olives so they know she didn't _need_ them to do that. 

(It tastes like comfort.)

.

The boys are throwing a party, the last Get Down Brothers party of the year. It isn't a question of if they'll go but when. Mylene says they should go early so they get home before dawn, and Regina agrees so they'll avoid helping with clean up. They spend the afternoon giggling and doing each other's hair and nail polish. 

It hits her sometimes, sudden and breathless, how much Yolanda loves her girls. 

.

Ever since they became three, since their magic emerged, they've always done a charm for the new year. Flowers and twigs, bones and candy, have disintegrated under the moonlight in their hands.

This year is a record, something Regina said they couldn't jinx the first year it was out. (And the second year called for pain.) Their record is balanced on all of their fingertips, and Yolanda tries not to think about the time Zeke had to beg Mylene for one to scratch up, nearly laughs. 

Regina takes the lead on this year's charm, asking for safety and happiness, freedom and health. Their fingers mingle under the record, and Yolanda thinks of its creation. She thinks of the train and recording, of the church and dancing. 

Before she knows it, the sky has gone completely dark, only a few stars twinkling from far away. (A few too low, from the taller buildings across the river.) The record is but tiny bits of dust that the wind picks up from their hands, flying away in a swirl of dissipating magic.

Yolanda feels magic's usual drain, but this time, there's a hazy sort of exhausted energy lining her body. Her very skin feels electrified, glances down as if sparks might pop off. They don't of course, but she's still holding Regina and Mylene's fingers, and both seem to have a similar zip.

Yolanda honestly doesn't know who started it- would believe Mylene or Regina or even herself- but they're kissing. They're all intertwined, as tight as ever, love flowing between them. 

(They taste like home.)


End file.
